


Mercy

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin survived Mustafar intact, Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Redeemed Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of the terrible things he had done, Anakin doesn't want forgiveness.<br/>Everything he craves for is punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: never watch "The wolf shaped bullet" (Being Human UK) while listening to "Je te pardonne" by Maitre Gims ft. Sia at 1.30 am.

_"The only way to show mercy_

_to a mortally wounded beast_

_is to give it a honorable death."_

 

 

"Please, Obi-Wan, please..."

Tears are running furiously down your face, while Anakin's broken body is pressed so tight against yours that your bones are almost breaking in his arms.

A whole year passed since you fought him on Mustafar and, if it wasn't for the scars you both gained that night, you couldn't be able to say if it really happened or if you imagined everything.

The man you're holding right now isn't Darth Vader, the monster who stole you the dearest thing you've ever had, but it's Anakin.

Anakin Skywalker himself, flesh and bones, body and soul.

He's your Anakin, _your beloved Anakin_ , who came here only to break your heart again.

"Please, master...", he begs again, his face buried deep in the crook of your neck. 

You shake your head firmly.

Hearing him calling you master like he used to causes you to break down completely.

"Don't ask...don't ask me something I can never do, Anakin.  _Don't do this to me..."_ , you whisper, sobbing, in his soft curls.

His hair is dirty and wet, it smells of mud and blood and sweat.

But, Force, you missed him so much you could smell his stinky hair all day long without giving a single fuck.

You hold him closer, almost squeezing his emaciated body. He lost so much weight you could count his ribs one by one even under his black cloak.

"Please, Obi-Wan", he repeats.

"No. _I'm not gonna...let you go again, Anakin_. I'm definitely not. I've already lost so much..."

He gently pushes you, allowing your gaze to meet his.

It's blue against blue, like it once was.

Force, you're so glad to see this shade of blue again that your heart does a backflip in your chest.

"I did horrible things, master", he whispers. "Things that I'm even ashamed to tell anyone. They haunt me day and night..."

You gently trace his features with your fingertips, trying to remember how to breathe.

There are no words in the whole galaxy that can say how much you missed caressing his skin.

He pushes his cheek against your warm palm, soaking it with his tears.

_"Everything can be forgiven",_ you say softly.

He tries to smile, but his lips merely curl up.

"But what if I cannot forgive myself?"

Your heart stops for a moment.

"Please, Anakin, don't---"

_"Show me mercy, master. If you still love me, please, kill me."_

There's no trace of hesitation in his voice.

He never wanted forgiveness: everything he craves for and thinks to deserve is punishment.

"No, please, Anakin. We can fix this! I can take care of you! There's no need for a goddamn execution!", you shout.

He shakes his head.

"I'm a monster who can't control his demons. End me now, for the greater good of the galaxy...and for yours. Don't allow me to poison your life any further, master, please..."

You try to silence him, but he's relentless.

"I tried to hate you, Obi-Wan, I swear I did. Now I'm perfectly aware that I've always hated myself, no other. And I still love you, for what it's worth..."

"You can't ask me to kill you, then say that you still love me..."

Your voice breaks and a stream of tears soak your face again.

"If you'd really love me...you'd grant me this."

Everything happens so fast you think you're living a terrible dream.

He hands you his saber, grateful and almost merry.

You kiss him with all of the love your body can contain and it feels so much, so much, too powerful and alive, too intimate, too deep...

Your hand moves almost against your will to grab the hilt of Anakin's saber.

_When the bright blade penetrates his chest, you can hear your lover thanking you with his last breath._

 


End file.
